Change of Routine
by Haalyle
Summary: But that's impossible! Sonic and Shadow can't do the figure pair skating... oh well, there's no time to change. It'll just have to happen! Sonadow. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Alright, so I had this dream last night and it's been on my mind ever since. Well, anyone who's played** _ **Mario & Sonic**_ **at the Sochi 2014** _ **Olympic**_ **Winter** _ **Games**_ **and how you can do figure skating in pairs but you can only have it where you must choose a male and a female? I had the realisation of why that is actually a good idea. Here it is.**

* * *

Change of Routine

* * *

Sonic looked down at the ice rink and took another deep breath, noticing the condensation coming out and how cold it was around him. He didn't want to get picked, that was for sure. He was a big fan of ice skating... or skating in general. But being one of the main contestants in this thing, he had to be here in case he was picked.

"Sonic!" The announcer called out from the podium above the arena, "Looks like you're up with... wait, there must be some sort of mistake."

The blue hedgehog gave a nervous smile, crossing his fingers in hopes that it was a mistake... what ever it was.

"It's been chosen and so it has to go on..." The announcer muttered into the microphone.

Sonic's ears perked up, he clasped his hands together and shook nervously.

"Sonic, you're up with... Shadow."

The crowd around the contestants gasped as the azure hedgehog stared at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Sonic, "Then Sonic's disqualified."

Sonic marched up to his rival and shook his head, "No way am I going to let this get me disqualified. C'mon Shads, let's practice." He grabbed a hold of Shadow's wrist and attempted to tug him away.

The red streaked hedgehog simply stood where he was, continuing to look away from the hedgehog that was tugging his arm.

"Fine, I'll go and see if they have any Maria costumes around here," Sonic smirked, letting go of Shadow and turning to go away from him, only to be stopped by the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow growled at him, "You do that and you'll be disqualified for the Rio games as well."

Sonic smirked with a shrug, "It doesn't bother me in the slightest... I suppose Sega will be the ones annoyed at you if you decided to do that. They really need the money Shads and if they don't get it..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and let go of the azure hedgehog, skating past him.

Sonic fist-pumped the air and smiled. _I didn't even have to lie this time..._

* * *

"Ah!" Sonic yelped as he lost balance and feel onto the ice. He landed with a loud thud and winced as he stood up, rubbing his butt.

Shadow put a gloved hand over his face and sighed, "You're hopeless. How did you ever win those other skating events?"

Sonic raised an eye ridge at the ebony hedgehog as he adjusted his skates, "Luck I suppose..."

"I doubt luck is with you this time," Shadow muttered and skated to the azure hedgehog, shaking his head, "And since this is a duo thing, I'm going to _have_ to help you no matter how much I don't want to do it."

Sonic dropped his arms to his sides, "We don't have to win Shad -"

Shadow grunted, "I'll win even if you don't cooperate."

Sonic stared at him, "So, Ultimate Lifeform, how do I skate?"

The ebony hedgehog motioned for him to stay where he was as he skated around the rink and as he skated towards Sonic, jumped and did a twirl.

"Show off..." Sonic muttered under his breath as the ebony hedgehog stopped in front of him.

"Says you. Now listen to what I say, slide along with the ice and use one foot at a time."

Sonic nodded, "Gotcha." He began moving his feet in a slow rhythmic sway, managing to get a few metres away from the ebony hedgehog before falling face first onto the ice.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," Shadow skated to the blue hedgehog and watched as he stood up again.

"I wasn't born to skate, Shads," Sonic complained, wiping a hand over his mouth and upon taking his hand away from his mouth, noticing some blood on it.

"Oh great, I'm bleeding..."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the him with displeasure.

"Gee, you're such a big help."

When Sonic's mouth stopped bleeding, he gave his attention to Shadow and waited for instructions.

"The figure-skating pairs event is up in 30 minutes, all contestants need to be there in 20 minutes," They heard the announcement over the PA.

"If you wanna win this thing Shads, you're going to have to help me out here."

 _And what I was doing before wasn't helping?_ Shadow shook the thought away as he made his way behind Sonic and placed his hands onto Sonic's shoulders. The blue hedgehog looked at him with a surprised look before Shadow turning his head to look in front of him.

"Just take small steps," The ebony hedgehog instructed, getting the blue hedgehog in front of him to move slowly and in a constant rhythm.

As they were nearing a corner, Shadow pulled Sonic around it and let go of Sonic's shoulders.

The blue hero skated independently around the rink a few times before another call over the PA system called for them.

"Thanks Shads, let's get going!" Sonic smiled at the ebony hedgehog as he left the rink and headed to a small area near the arena ice rink where the contestants waited for their turn.

Shadow sat beside Sonic and looked at the ice rink.

"We're third," Sonic commented to the red streaked hedgehog.

Shadow gave a small nod. _Gives me enough time to think of a routine._

* * *

"Team Sonic!"

"I've got this!" Sonic jumped into the air and landed, posing with a thumbs up as Shadow just crossed his arms and shook his head.

They skated around the rink for a short warm up and then stopped, ready to commerce in the routine.

As they began to skate, Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's hand as they skated along and got ready to jump.

The song blared into Sonic's ears as he jumped up and Shadow caught him, adjusting his grip around the blue hedgehog from the waist to quickly just holding his hand.

The blue hedgehog smiled as Shadow lowered down and he span around, getting slightly dizzy and wishing to quickly stop. Pulling Shadow back up, Sonic wavered slightly and the ebony hedgehog quickly pulled him up by under his arms.

"Thanks Shads," Sonic whispered as they came to a stop.

"I've changed the routine a little. You twirl me around."

Although slightly surprised by the sudden change of routine, Sonic understood why. He grabbed hold of Shadow's hand and lifted it up, twirling the ebony hedgehog around and letting the red streaked hedgehog fall into his arms.

The crowd burst into applause and a fountain of roses washed over them.

Sonic looked down at the ebony hedgehog in his arms, "I'm not watching any re-plays of this... this will kill my career."

"As if it's not already dead," Shadow replied, standing up and getting out of the blue hero's arms.

Sonic glared at the ebony hedgehog as they got off the rink and headed back to the small area, sitting down and waiting for the other contestants to do their routines.

* * *

The blue hedgehog and the ebony hedgehog stood above the very highest platform, having come first in the event. Shadow just watched Sonic as he waved to the crowd.

"Gold medal! Team Sonic!"

"Piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Shadow's shoulder. He looked at the ebony hedgehog and smirked, giving Shadow a small peck on the side of his muzzle.

Shadow glared at him and Sonic quickly took his arm off of him and moved away, waving at the crowd nervously. _Whoops... took the victory a little too far..._

* * *

 **AN: Good night folks.**

 **Sorry I've been away and not updating any of my stories, my fault entirely and this upcoming week I know won't have any story updates...**

 **But anyway, wish me luck for my exams (if you want) and see you later!**


End file.
